Fears
by Elliptical Puppy
Summary: We all have them.


_Yay! This is inspired by __Shizuku Tsukishima749_ _'s story, Of Wind, Earth, and Sky. Go read it! It's awesome and cute ^^_

_Um, I had a hard time deciding whether or not this should be under Sonic and Shadow or Sonic and Tails, but it goes well either way._

_Enjoy! Sonadow and brotherly SonTails. _

The blue one chuckled at his persistent darker lover, who was cooing and purring in his ear and neck.

"No, Shads." He laughed. "I've got stamina, but not _that_ much."

Said 'Shads' was wrapping his arms around his younger lover's narrow waist, nibbling on his neck and shoulders, hoping it would convince him for another amazing round.

But, both being hedgehogs, they were both stubborn, the blue one being even more so.

Sonic made a small growl to hopefully ward him off, though he couldn't keep his small tail from swishing happily.

"No. Tails is here and he might hear us. I don't need a traumatized little bro living here, who just so happens to _idolize _me."

Shadow growled. "He didn't hear us the first two times." Making Sonic blush slightly.

A blue ear flicked. "Yea, but we just got lucky. He's a surprisingly light sleeper."

Shadow smirked, licking his cheek slowly. "Maybe we can get lucky a third time." He whispered.

As tempting as the offer was, Sonic was determined to not fall into it - again.

He got him a second time, and this time he was going to torture the Ultimate Lifeform.

"I said no, Shadow." Even though hesitation in his voice was evident. And Shadow was going to take advantage of that hesitation until his unwilling lover finally gave in to him.

"And why not? You know you want it, I can tell."

"No I don't."

"You're a terrible liar."

Sonic sighed. "I know, and for being so damn literate, you're a terrible listener."

Shadow chuckled. "I'm not at all a terrible listener when we're into it." He bit onto his shoulders again, ears perked.

Sonic growled. "I can tell." He twitched as a sudden flash of lightening through the window slightly startled him. "Damn, it's storming again."

Shadow smirked. "Good. It will cover the noise..." And he proceeded to lick on his neck again.

Sonic chuckled and shook his head, curling closer to him.

"Naw, I think I'll settle for sleep." He closed emerald eyes and buried his muzzle in his lover's soft chest fur, arms wrapping around his midsection.

Shadow sighed, deciding he would get him back tomorrow night and leave him alone. He curled as well, smiling slightly as Sonic nosed his chest.

The two were nearly asleep when a small kit burst through the door in a panic.

Sonic jumped and immediately sat up, Shadow next to him doing the same. Sonic looked down to see a shivering Tails curled tightly to his side. The hedgehog smiled tenderly. He wrapped his arms around the shaking ball of fox and picked him up and laid him into his lap atop the blankets. An ungloved peach hand stroked the frightened kit between the flat ears.

"Hey, Tails buddy, it's okay." He hushed the whimpering kitsune. Tails slowly uncurled himself and turned watery blue eyes to his big brother.

Sonic leaned slightly and embraced his little bro in a hug, Tails hugging him tighter tenfold. He soothingly rubbed his back.

Tails leaned back and looked to the watching, and slightly miffed, Shadow and blushed.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I was just s-scared of the..."

Sonic shot Shadow a look and chuckled at the stuttering fox.

"No, it's okay big guy. We were just asleep. It's okay."

Shadow, slightly annoyed by the barging fox, raised an eye ridge. If it weren't for the little kit being his boyfriend's little brother and being so scared right now, he might have snapped at him.

But maybe it was a good idea they hadn't started again after all.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Sonic smiled down at Tails.

"Tails is afraid of thunderstorms. Lightning, to be more particular."

Tails looked down, ashamed of the Ultimate Lifeform knowing his petty fear.

Shadow's eyes softened and he made a small sound of acknowledgement. Sonic shushed him as the fox curled into his chest.

"It's okay, big guy." He whispered. "We all have our fears. Mine is water, and yours is lightning." He slightly rocked. "We all have 'em. It's okay."

Shadow blinked at the sight. He hadn't realized until now just how much Sonic really cared for Tails. He just thought the little fox was just a tagalong. But now he saw it was much deeper than that.

He decided not to say anything to possible ruin the moment. Instead he moved and wrapped his arms around his azure lover's back, arms resting on Tails' back. He closed his eyes and felt the kitsune's small paws hugging Sonic's sides tightly and trying to reach to him.

Sonic was right. They all had their fears.

Tails was afraid of thunderstorms, Sonic was afraid of water, and he was afraid of losing this, his incredible blue lover.

And that was the only night Shadow let Tails sleep in their bed with them.

_Woohoo! R&R peeps! _


End file.
